Saying, I Love You!
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Jangan berbohong aku tahu Oppa menyukai Kyunie. / Siwon membulatkan matanya, gadis yang 3 minggu dekat dengannya tahu isi hati Siwon sesungguhnya./ Maaf, aku berusaha menyukaimu tapi hatiku... / WonKyu, SiBum, ChangKyu./ Gender Switch, Romance. / One Shot.


_**Author : Winda  
Cho, Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.**_

_**Kim Kibum, Max Changmin.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance.**_

**One Shot.**

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

_**''Nae modeun kal goroso na-neun nol saranghae" **_

_**[aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati]**_

_**''irokhe wonhago inunde'' **_

_**[aku menantimu sekian lama]**_

_**"Naui maeumeul ijeneun boayo" **_

_**[kumohon terimalah perasaan ini]**_

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Author pov

Jarum jam hampir menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Tapi hal ini tidak lekas membuat seorang gadis cantik berambut Ikal panjang kecoklatan itu beranjak dari posisinya −Duduk di depan Laptop mengerjakan tugas.

"Kyunie. sampai kapan kau akan duduk dan mengetik seperti itu, ini sudah hampir malam Kyu..." suara lembut seorang yeoja berkulit putih Salju itu terdengar bagaikan sebuah perintah untuk yeoja manis yang di panggil Kyu itu agar menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyunnie −nama panggilan yeoja itu mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap yeoja yang bernama -kibum- di hadapannya.

"Bummie-ah... wae?'' tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Aig. Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Dasar kau.." Kibum memalingkan wajahnya −pura-pura marah.

"Mianhae Bummie-ah. Aku dengar ko, tapi ini belum selesai. jadi aku putuskan untuk menyelesaikannya disini." Balas Kyuhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Terserah kau saja.. tapi pangeran _Tiang ListrikMu _sudah menunggumu di gerbang. Bye... aku pulang duluan Kyunie, annyeong!." Kibum meninggalkan kyuhyun pergi, Yeoja manis itu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

_'pangeran tiang listrik?_

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Kibum baru saja menginjakan Kakinya di area parkir sekolah elitnya −SM High School saat namanya di panggil oleh seseorang.

"Kibum-ah... tunggu.." ucap orang itu yang langsung menghampiri Kibum. Otomatis Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap namja yang sekarang tepat di depannya.

"Siwon Oppa? wae?'' tanya Kibum.

"Ehmm... Kyuhyunnie mana? apa dia tidak pulang bersamamu?'' Siwon balik bertanya, matanya sibuk mencari sosok lain di sekitar Kibum. Kibum menghela nafasnya, ternyata _'Siwon Oppa bukan mencarinya'._

''Aku sudah mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi dia bilang mau mengerjakan tugasnya di sekolah.." ucap Kibum datar, guratan Kecewa cukup terlihat disana, tapi bukan Kibum namanya jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Anak itu.. Oke Gomawo Kibum-ah.."

BLUSH!

Sosok tampan itu menghilang dari hadapan Kibum. Entahlah lagi-lagi Kibum menghela nafas sesak. Rasa sakit seakan menohok dadanya, dia −namja Choi itu adalah orang yang disukai Kibum.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan iaptop di hadapannya. Rupanya tugas Mr. Park cukup menyita waktunya. Yeoja yang duduk di kelas XI itu mulai terlihat menyerah, bagaimana pun ia di suruh mempresentasiakan laporan PKLnya dalm bentuk , hufft rasanya ia lebih memilih mengerjakan soal MTK sebanyak 1000 buah.

''Hy... _BabyKyu_ yang paling manis..." Suara nyaring kembali menggema di telinganya. Gadis Cho itu memutar bola matanya -menatap kesal- namja di depannya yang sudah kurang lebih 1 bulan terus mengganggunya.

"Ya! Max, pergi kau.." ketus Kyuhyun menghadapi namja itu.

''Aigo _babykyu _kau galak sekali. Ayolah jangan marah lagi padaku, Ne?'' namja bermarga Max −sebenarnya Shim itu mendudukan pantatnya di bangku kosong di samping Kyuhyun dan bergelayut manja di lengan yeoja manis itu. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menghentika aktifitasnya.

"Aku ini bukan pacarmu, jadi jangan sentuh aku.." Kyuhyun lekas menyingkirkan lengan kekar Changmin yang bergelayut di lengannya dengan cukup kasar.

"B_abykyu _galak sekali dirimu. Tapi aku suka!"

CHUP!

Changmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun, yang tentu membuat empunya pipi langsung geram dan membalikan dengan cepat wajahnya kearah changmin, tapi lagi-lagi sungguh sial Kyuhyun hari ini. Jarak mereka yang hanya beberapa centi membuat kepala mereka beradu saat berhadapan. Tepatnya bibir Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan bibir Changmin. −sebut aja ciuman.

_'Bagiku mencintaimu seperti memiliki luka yang indah_

_Meskipun kau tetap tak tahu perasaanku'_

Baru saja seorang namja bertubuh athletis memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, perih dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Ia segera membalikan badannya dan langsung berlari kencang . namja yang terkenal berlari kencang itu hanya perlu waktu 2 menit untuk sampai di parkiran di lantai dasar . Nafasnya masih terengah, ia langsung menaiki motor gedenya dan menggasnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

''Yak! Aapa yang kau lakukan?'' marah Kyuhyun, ia berdiri dan memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya.

"Bukannya kau yang menciumku baby? Bukan salahku kan?'' Namja tinggi itu, maaf −super tinggi itu pura-pura tidak berdosa dan tersenyum manis.

"Dasar kau monster ! Aku membencimu Max Changmin.." bentak Kyuhyun yang langsung membereskan laptop dan bukunya dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas −meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang tersenyum puas.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

_'Ribuan luka yang kau taburkan di hatiku tak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu.. Tapi apa aku harus melepaskanmu? bodoh.. aku terlalu bodoh jika terus mengharapkanmu'_

Namja Choi itu masih dalam pasca cemburunya. Kadang rasa cemburu itu memang egois adanya. apa pantas seorang Choi Siwon merasa cemburu pada Cho Kyuhyun yang bukan siapa-siapanya? Tapi namja choi itu teramat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, gadis manis yang sudah dicintainya sejak 1 setengah tahun yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Tahun pelajaran baru pun dimulai. Hari ini hari senin, seluruh siswa-siswi SM High School sedang mengadakan Upacara bendera. Saat itu seorang ketua osis SM HIGH SCHOOL tak sengaja merangkul tubuh seorang yeoja cantik yang diketahui anak kelas X-AP yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat dirinya -Ketua Osis- berkeliling memastikan siswa-siswi mengikuti upacara dengan hikmat. Jantung ketua osis itu seakan bergejolak saat menatap adik kelas dalam pelukannya yang tengah pingsan, yeoja bername tag −Cho Kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK END

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Siwon yang masih mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan cepat, kembali teringat kejadian saat Shim Changmin -musuhnya- menikmati bibir Kyuhyun yang semerah cerry. Yeoja berkulit putih pucat, berbulu mata lentik, berhidung mancung dan tentunya bibir mungil yang semerah cerry. Sekarang namja Choi itu nampak kacau, ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Masih dalam kecepatan tinggi -choi siwon- semakin menggila menggas motornya, sampai tanpa di sadari di depannya...

BRAK!

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Kyuhyun pov.

''Aku pulang!"

Tak ada yang menyambut atau menjawab salamku. Beginilah keadaan rumahku, sungguh sepi dan juga hening. Umma dan Appku pasti sedang sibuk mengurusi perusaan mereka,ck! Justru itu yang membuatku tidak betah dirumah dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sekolah. Jangan tanya mengapa aku tidak punya pembantu? Aku sudah mengusir semua pembantu yang bekerja dirumahku.. agar apa? Agar Heenim Umma mau mengurusku, tapi sial umma tidak peduli dan masa bodo dengan keadaan rumah yang mungkin hanya seminggu 2 kali di tempatinya.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur King Size Ku. Sungguh hari ini sangatlah melelahkan. Otakku kembali memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.. saat.. ah tidak, aku langsung buru-buru membersihkan bibirku dengan pasta gigi. Biar saja bibirku panas, yang penting bekas bibir si _Monster makanan_ itu hilang. Yang benar saja Shim Changmin itu menyebalkan sekali.. dia selalu mengejar ngejarku sejak 1 bulan yang lalu tepatnya saat Umma dan Appaku -Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul- mengundang orang tua Changmin −Shim Yunho dan Shim Jaejong makan malam di rumahku. Asal tahu saja, dia selalu menggangguku. cckk dasar dia itu playboy!

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Author POV

Saat Kyuhyun akan memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba hpnya yang belum terlelap bisa mendengar getaran HP di meja nakasnya dan langsung mengangkan teleponnya. −EunHyuk,nama itu yang tertera di layap hpnya. Eunhyuk sahabat Kyuhyun setelah Kibum.

"Yeobseo Kyu..."

"Ne... wae Hyukkie?''

''Kyu.. hiks...hiks... Bu..." suara Eunhyuk terdengar terisak

"Wae? ada pa Hyukkie? jangan membuatku hawatir"

"Kyu... Kibum ter-tab-rak..hikss...hiks..."

"Mwo? jangan bercanda kau... ''

"Ne.. cepat kau datang ke Seoul Hospital... kondisinya cukup parah.."

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Mendengar berita dari Sahabtnya −EunHyuk− Kyuhyun langsung bergegas kerumah sakit yang di tunjuk wajahnya tentu sangat hawatir, bagaimana pun Kibum sahabatnya, sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya 1 tahun terakhir ini. Kyuhyun masih ingat saat tadi Kibum memintanya untuk pulang bersama, ia bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa tadi dia tidak ikut pulang bersama Kibum mungkin kejadia ini tak akan di ruangan Kibum di rawat, Kyuhyun dapat melihat orang tua Kibum -KangTeuk- dan juga sahabatnya -EunHae- berada disana. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menghampiri semuanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bummie.." tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Kyunnie...'' Bukannya menjawab pertanyyan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu erat sambil terisak..

"Hyukkie... uljimma.. bagaimana Kibummie.." tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia masih di tangani hiks.. Dokter, berdoalah hiks... agar Bummie baik-baik ." kali ini Leeteuk Umma Kibum yang menjawab sambill terisak di dekapan suaminya -Kangin-.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Dokter bername tag_ 'Jung'_ itu keluar dari ruangan Kibum. Dengan segera kedua ornag tua kibum dan ke 3 sahabatnya itu menghampiri Dr. Jung..

"Bagaimana Kibum kami uisa...?'' tanya Leeteuk tak sabaran

Dokter Jung menghela nafas pendek dan menatap kedua orang tua Kibum. "Sepertinya putri kalian mengalami retak tulang... jadi sementar kakinya harus di Gips."

Seketika itu juga Leetuk menangis keras dan ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka tak percaya. Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang namja yang mendengar itu melepaskan tongkat yang menumpunya berjalan. Namja itu −Choi Siwon yang menabrak siwon hanya terkirir ia membutuhkan tongkat untuk sementara waktu, tapi Kibum? Ia harus di Gip dan mungkin akan sulit sembuh. Semua pandangan kini beralih pada namja Choi itu. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak melihat siapa yang ada disitu −Choi Siwon namja yang menurutnya special adalah yang sudah menabrak Kibumnya.

"Kalian boleh menjenguk Kibum.. dia sudah siuman.." suara Dr. jung menyadarkan mereka semua. Tanpa memperdulikan namja choi itu kedua orang tua Kibum dan EunHae langsung masuk kedalam, sementara Kyuhyun masih mematung melihat namja Choi itu.

"Kyuhyunnie..." gumam Siwon pelan melihat sosok terkasihnya berdiri memandangi dirinya. sedetik kemudian dia ingat bagaimana tadi Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Changmin, matanya berubah menjadi penuh kemarahan.

Diraihnya tongkat yang tadi terjatuh dan berjalan menuju kamar Kibum. Kyuhyun masih mematung. Sekarang manja Choi itu melewatinya begitu saja. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan prilaku siwon yang menurutnya dingin dan berbeda dari biasanya.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

''Kibum-ah, Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi saya benar-benar Minta maaf... kejadian itu benar-benar di luar kemauan saya.." Siwon menunduk penuh sesal di hadapaan Kibum dan kedua orang tuanya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat orang yang dicintainya begitu menyesal dan meminta maaf dengan begitu tulus. Sementara orang tua Kibum juga ikut tersenyum. Mungkin jika posisi ini berada di Kyuhyun, mungkin Heechul sang Umma akan menyate Siwon hidup-hidup. Tapi ini beda Leeteuk memang baik hati, ia menghampiri Siwon dan menepuk pundak namja Choi itu.

"Gweanchana. Ini hanya kecelakaan, lagi pula salah Kibum sendiri yang menyebrang tanpa melihat-lihat.." bak malaikat Leeteuk tersenyum tulus pada Siwon yang pasti membuat Siwon semakin bersalah.

"Untuk menembus kesalahanku aku rela jika harus menjadi _Kaki pengganti_ bagi Kibum.."

Semua yang ada disana tersentak, terlebih lagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun −kedua orang yang mencintai Siwon.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

3 minggu setelah insiden kecelakaan itu, Siwon benar-benar bak kaki pengganti bagi Kibum. Minggu ini Kibum memang sudah bisa bersekolah tapi jalannya masi sedikit terpincang-pincang. Kemana pun ia pergi Siwon selalu ada di sampingnya. Mungkin karena terlalu merasa bersalah. Dan selama 3 minggu itu juga Siwon terus bersikap dingin pada Kyuhyun. Tak bisa di pungkiri jika Kibum cukup menyukai kondisi seperti ini tapi tetap saja ia juga tahu Siwon hanya merasa bersalah tak lebih.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Pagi ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin nampak sedang menikmati waktu bersama, oh ralat hanya Changmin yang menikmatinya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus satu kelompok dengan Changmin dalam mengerjakan tugas. Tugas kali ini adalah bersikap seolah-oleh sebagai Relation bisnis. Changmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook satu kelompok. Sementara Kibum, EunHyuk, Donghae, dan Sungmin satu kelompok. Karena Kyuhun sangat manis ia berperan sebagai sekretaris dan Changmin sebagai Boss sementara Yesung menjadi Tamu dan Ryeowook Resepsionis.

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang belajar berakting di kelas sementar YeWookk katanya da urusan. Disan juga masih ada Kibum dan EunHae, Sungmin katanya ada urusan juga.

"Kyu kau sebagai sekretaris apa tidak bisa ramah sedikit, senyum kek saat berhadapan dengan bos.." omel Changmin saat Kyuhyun jutek memerankan peran sekretaris yang harusnya −manis dan selalu tersenyum.

''Kalau bos sepertimu buat apa aku ramah? Ukh! Menyebalkan!'' keluh Kyuhyun yang kesal pada Changmin.

"Aish! Dasar aku pecat baru tahu rasa kau." ancam Changmin

"Whatever!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, Changmin langsung mendekat dan..

''Awas kau Kyu...'' Changmin langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Yaaaa!" teriak kyuhyun, semua yang ada disana hanya bisa tetawa melihat tingkah kedunya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berbadan tinggi datang dan masuk kedalam kelas XI itu. Bukannya masuk ia malah bengong melihat tingkah dua orang yang asyik kejar-kejaran. Tak jarang mereka tertawa dan saling mengelitiki, lagi-lagi dadanya terasa berdenyut.

''Siwon oppa, kau sudah datang..." ucap Kibum yang menyadari jika Siwon yang biasa menjeputnya sudah ada di depan pintu. dengan jalan yang masih sempoyongan Kibum menghampiri Siwon.

"Kibummie, kau sudah siap? kajja kita pulang.." ucapnya tanpa melirik Kibum −masih sibuk memandang Kyuhyun. Hati Kibum sedikit berdenyut nyeri, yah.. dari dulu ia tahu Siwon hnaya mencintai Kyuhyun −sahabatnya . Dia baik pada kibum karena merasa bersalah saja.

''Mereka satu kelompok.." ucap kibum yang ikut-ikutan melirik MinKyu

''Eoh? apa aku bertanya?'' Siwon mengelak, dialihkannya pandangan dari dua insan itu.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu oppa masih suka Kyunnie..."

DEG!

Siwon langsung membulatkan matanya, gadis yang sudah 3 minggu dekat dengannya langsung tahu isi hati siwon yang sesungguhnya, sungguh ia tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Bumie..'' belum sempat ia meneruskan ucapannya suara merdu kyuhyun terdengar di telinganya.

"Aduh... Minnie-a, mataku kelilipan.." rancau Kyuhyun sambil berputar. Sontak Changmin mendudukan Kyuhyun di bangku paling belakang. Kemudian ia berjongkok −karena terlalu tinggi dan kedua tangannya menempel di pipi Kyuhyun, detik kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan ia meniup mata indah Kyuhyun.

Bukan Shim Changmin namanya kalo tidak yadong seperti appanya −Yunho. Setelah meniup mata Kyuhyun ia langsung mencium kilat bibir Kyuhyun... oowhh... tidak untuk yang _kedua_ _kalinya..._ dan kali ini di _hadapan_ Siwon (_lagi)._

"Oppa..." Kibum sedikit berteriak saat Siwon langsung keluar dari kelasnya, Kyuhyun yang masih kaget tak mendengar terikan Kibum ia masih tercengeng akibat perlakuan Shim Changmin.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

Kibum yang berhasil mengejar Siwon kini tengah duduk berdua dengan laki-laki terkasihnya itu. Mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman, dubawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Sungguh tempat yang cocok untuk sepasang kekasih, tapi sayangnya Kibum dan siwon bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Oppa.. setelah 3 minggu dekat dengan Oppa, aku tahu kalo Oppa benar-benar menyukai Kyunnie, any Oppa mencintainya.." ucapan Kibum terdengar lirih di telinga Siwon.

"Bummie... mianhae, aku coba menyukaimu tapi tetap saja hatiku..."

"Gweanchana Oppa... aku tidak apa-apa... lagi pula Kyuhyun sahabatku.. aku juga tahu dia suka padamu..."

"Mwo? yang benar?''

"Ne..."

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

"Kyunnie, Kau tahu kalau hari ini Changmin menitipkan ini padaku.." ucap Kibum memberikan sebuah kotak coklat pada Kyuhyun

"Kau ambil saja aku malas padanya.." jawab Kyuhyun santai tanpa melihat bingkisan dari Changmin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Changmin? dia baik sekali padamu.."

"Ne, dihatiku sudah ada someone special..."

"Jinjja? nugu?''

"Rahasia...hhaha'' Kyuhyun setengah berlari menginggalkan sahabatnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu. ia mendongkakan kepalanya kebawah dan mengambil benda tersebut.

−Sapu Tangan-

Matanya berseri saat melihat inisial di sapu tangan tersebut

-CSW-

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menciumi sapu tangan itu dan Kibum melihatnya.

Flashback End

''Aku akan membatu Oppa mendapatkan Kyuhyun.." ucap Kibum mantap

"Gomawo Bummie-ah.." ucap Siwon lalu memeluk Kibum.

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

_Tiap kali angin berhembus, aku menutup mata dengan perlahan ._

_Dan membisikan keindahan cinta, sehingga kau bisa merasakan hatiku ._

Kini Siwon sudah sangat tampan dan keren. Dengan balutan jaket kulit berwarna hitam (?) dan kaos abu didalamnya, serta celana berbahan lepis. Siwon nampak sangat tampan. tubuh athletis dan wajah rupawan sungguh perfect. Tapi kesempurnaanya itu ia sembahkan untuk orang yang paling di cintainya −Cho Kyuhyun. Kini pria tampan itu tengah duduk di atas motor gedenya -didepan rumah orang tercintanya-.

Kurang dari 10 menit, pintu keluarga Cho terbuka. keluarlah Sosok cantik idaman semua pria. Gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan dan panjang itu mengenakan semi dress selutut berwarna putih di balut sendal biasa namun tetap nampak cantik.

"Siwon Oppa..? wae? kenapa kemari, _bummie_ tidak ada disini.." ucap Kyuhyun, ada sedikit penekanan di kata _Bummienya,_ bisa di tangkap ia sedikit sakit mengucapkan nama sahabatnya.

Aaniyo.. aku ingin menjeputmu.." ucap siwon sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipinya..

"Eh?''

''Naiklah..."

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

_Tatapan matamu lebih hangat dari sinar matahari_

_Aku merasa memiliki segalanya di dunia_

_Ku genggam tanganmu dan berteriak pada dunia_

_aku berjanji pada langit_

_kau akn menjadi satu-satunya cintaku..._

Di tengah hamparan pasir, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah menikmati asyiknya berjemur di bawah matahari yang nampak pudar.. mungkin inilah jawaban dari penantian keduanya, cinta mereka dapat bersatu. Senyuman bahagia tak henti-hentinya mengembang di pipi keduanya..

"Mengapa Oppa mengajakku kesini?'' tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di sebuah pantai, entah sejak kapan tangan mereka saling bertautan sambil duduk di pasir.

"Kyu... lihatlah aku..." Siwon membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan Siwon.

_"Nae modeun kal goroso na-neun nol saranghae"_

_[aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati]_

_''irokhe wonhago inunde'' _

_[aku menantimu sekian lama]_

_"Naui maeumeul ijeneun boayo" _

_[kumohon terimalah perasaan ini]_

Siwon mengucapkan ketiga kalimat itu dengan sepenuh hati, Kyuhyun sampai menitihkan air mata -bahagia- jadi selama ini cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Choi siwon juga mencintainya. ^^

_"Boayo ijenueun'' _

_[aku melihatnya sekarang]_

_"Neoman paraman pogoit pogoitteuneun nan'' _

_[hanya kau, hanya kau yang kulihat]_

_''niga neomu saenggaknaneul naleun'' _

_[aku sangat ingin berada di hari bersamamu]_

Jawaban Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah jawaban yang selama ini di carinya, tanpa berkata I LOVE YOU siwon tahu Kyuhyun juga mencintanya, alangkah bahagianya Siwon setelah tahu Kyuhyunnya juga mencintainya. Tanpa buang waktu siwon mendekap tubuh yeoja manis itu, merasakan hangatnya pelukan orang terkasihnya.

"Saranghae.." ucap Siwon di sela pelukannya

"Nado sarnaghae oppa'' balas Kyuhyun

Keduanya tersenyum. Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan penuh cinta itu dan saling berpandangan.

"Kyu.. aku kan menghapus semua jejak bibir Changmin..."

Siwon mencium dan melumat bibir Cerry Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat tersentak dengan kata-kata Siwon, jadi Siwon melihat dikala Changmin menciumnya. Tak mau peduli Kyuhyun membalas tiap ciuman dari orang tercintanya..

======= "Saying, I love you!" ====='

THE END.


End file.
